ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Character Creation Guidelines/@comment-25488102-20170102125228
NPC Character * Name: Emil Castagnier (Lord Ratatosk) * Race: Unknown (System: Demon) * Gender: Male * Age: Unknown * NPC Stats: ** Health: 1,320,000 ** Strength: 620 ** Speed: 560 ** Stamina: 2,500 ** Equipment: 1 Supreme Health Capsule, 2 Supreme Energy Capsules, All-Purpose Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform, Supreme Grade Sword x2, Sword Buster, I'm the Strongest on Earth!, All Elixirs, All Power Development Quests ** Skills: Full-Breed Demon, Demon Active, Demon Passive Personality The personality of Emil/Ratatosk differs depending on whether or not Ratatosk is influencing the physical body or not. Without influence, the personality of Emil Castagnier is typically quite timid and shy, often not speaking out as he would otherwise. On occasion he will get a spark of courage/bravery to help out his friends and loved ones if they're in danger. With the influence of Lord Ratatosk, he becomes a serious, vigilant fighter who will fight until either him or the enemy can fight no more. His eyes turn from a light green shade to a very vibrant red when Lord Ratatosk takes command. Lord Ratatosk, on top of being a very astound fighter, is also the Lord of Monsters, or as some call him, the Lord of Demons. The latter is a falsehood spread by Richter Abend to cause people to turn away from Lord Ratatosk. Backstory Later on in his life, he discovered that he is not really Emil Castagnier, but actually a personality created by Lord Ratatosk who was implanted with false memories. The name Emil belonged to a person who most likely died during the Blood Purge. Ratatosk assumed the form of Aster because he was the last human he saw before Richter reduced him to core form. Ratatosk/Emil were awakened by Marta Lualdi as she called for help in Palmacosta. In a ruse to escape, he implanted her with a fake core to draw attention away from himself while he regained his power. Exhausted, Ratatosk became dormant while the personality Emil took it's place. The new Emil, in the guise of Aster, wandered upon previous Emil's dying parents and Emil's mother Lana, now blind, mistook him for her son. Emil then followed her directions to escape to his aunt in Luin. With the "spirit" of Emil and physical form of Aster, he was able hide after being attacked by Richter Abend. The Emil who is mostly seen after he left Luin is the personality Ratatosk created, which grows from his experiences after fleeing Palmacosta. Some clues that other characters are aware the new Emil does not look like the real Emil despite taking on his identity are when he met Ms. Dorr, the widow of Palmacosta's governor-general, and Thomas, Emil's apparent next-door neighbor, both stated that they didn't recognize Emil, but eventually let it slide. Tenebrae, a Centruion helping Lord Ratatosk regain power, chose to let Emil/Ratatosk live for a while without telling him the truth, even letting him believe the core on Marta's forehead was real so the gathering of the other Centurion's cores would be easier. The pact with Ratatosk and the title of Knight of Ratatosk that go with it were in fact non-existent, and are fabrications by Tenebrae. After his adventures on Earth, he met some friends named Roxas, Zucana, and Bastion. While he wouldn't really consider Zucana a friend, more so an acquaintance, he still did rather care for each of them. However, at one point his power fluctuated on another planet due to the aura around the planet itself, and he had told Bastion to exterminate both him and the planet, or else the power would wipe out the entire solar system. Bastion complied, blowing up the planet. However, due to the presence of Lord Ratatosk's energy, he was not killed, but simply severely injured. He could not move for almost a decade, leaving his body floating in space, until it crash landed on a planet, still unconscious. After his body had finally been healed, there was still a complication in his body that prevented him from using the full extent of his powers.